


Being Born Again

by AshesFall (Cloud_Nine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Dumbledore is Whitebeard, Gen, Harry is Ace, Harry is Luffy, Harry is Mihawk, Hermione is Sanji, Lily is Robin, Multi, Neville is Sabo, One Shot, Reincarnation, Ron is Ace, Ron is Zoro, Sirius is Ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/AshesFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots and drabbles revolving mostly around One Piece characters being reincarnated as Harry Potter characters. If a scenario is popular enough it may become a story on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dracule Mihawk reincarnated as Harry Potter

In the Chamber of Secrets with the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand Harry's eyes flashed gold. In that moment it wasn't Harry dueling the Basilisk but rather an older man in his place. A tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, and eyes like a hawk.

Tom Riddle watched in confusion as his 12-year-old foe slew his precious beast. He raged and raged but when the snake fell to the ground it's head separated from its body there was nothing he could do.

Harry-not Harry turned to face the shade of the boy who had become the Dark Lord with a wide smirk on his face and the sword still in his hand. "Is that the best you can do?" Harry-not Harry asked.

To Tom Riddle, the voice was like two people speaking in unison, both sounded bored. "H-how?! What? Who are you?" the shade forced out. What he was seeing should not be possible. There was no way a 12-year-old boy should have been able to slay the Basilisk, and the figure in front of him was no boy.

The apparition walked forward the sword of Gryffindor still in his hand and the details grew clearer. Instead of a Hogwarts uniform, Tom Riddle saw the figure's clothing change. The hawk-eyed man was now dressed wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath.

"Your serpent was no match for me," the man said still closing the distance between him and Riddle.

"What are you!" Tom shouted pointing Potter's wand at the man's heart.

The man in the hat shifted ever so slightly and the shade registered pain. The hand holding the stole wand was gone, only a bleeding stump left. Riddle couldn't even scream. It shouldn't have been possible, he wasn't fully alive yet.

"Magnificent," the man said moving to hold the sword in front of him instead of at his side. "This blade isn't Yoru but it has a good soul all the same." His focus was only on the sword in his hands as he spoke, like the murderous shade wasn't even there.

"I command you-" Riddle began clutching his severed arm to his chest, anger and rage pouring out of him.

"I am Dracule Mihawk, the World's Greatest Swordsman, who are you to command me to do anything?" Mihawk shot back his golden eyes like piercing daggers.

"I am Lord Voldemort!" Riddle shouted.

Mihawk gave the shade a once over. "Enough nonsense. You are making my ears bleed," the world's greatest swordsman said raising his blade. "I've had enough of your shouting. Be silent in death."

Faster than Riddle could perceive Mihawk moved. The great swordsman slashed his opponent across the chest and like with his arm Riddle fell his slowly forming body disappearing before he hit the ground.

Mihawk watched impassively as the shade disappeared. Knowing his work was not yet done the Shichibukai moved to where the diary lay and effortlessly thrust through it with his blade. The inhuman wail that filled the air as he did so made the swordsman smirk.

Job complete, battle won the figure of the man seemed to flicker in and out of sight. "I think I will go home and sleep now," the man mused to himself. And then just as he appeared, that man was gone leaving a small dark-haired 12-year-old in his place.

Harry Potter swayed dangerous and fell to his knees clutching the Sword of Gryffindor tightly in his hand. The last thing he heard before darkness overcame him was the sound of a phoenix song growing ever closer.


	2. The Monster Trio as the Golden Trio

Their minds didn’t remember right away but their souls did. 

Luffy and Zoro were almost inseparable from the first moments they met. The-Boy-Who-Lived and the Youngest Weasley Boy instead of Straw Hat and Pirate Hunter. Sanji was a little more tricky but as the troll learned the best way for the Monster trio to bond was over a fight. 

The first realization came when Ron stood firmly in front of Harry and Hermione that night in the Shrieking Shack. Broken leg or no Ron wasn’t going to let anyone take his Nakama. Sirius Black would have to kill Ron before getting to Harry. 

The second realization came when Hermione grew tired of Malfoy’s attitude and without thinking the girl swung her leg up and nearly caught him in the head. Harry watched with a familiar grin and Ron smirked standing with his arms crossed over his chest. After that Hermione took to wearing shorts or leggings under her uniform skirt. 

The third realization came two years later with Harry running through the Department of Mysteries hoping beyond hope he wasn’t too late. A race against time to save his precious family member, a godfather instead of a brother this time. In the blink of an eye, Harry watched as his family fell before him, fallen forever out of reach into the Veil of Death. 

Though they were unaware the first true realization happened long before the others, even though they didn’t understand it then. First year, Ron having sacrificed himself for the others to go on. Harry and Hermione staring desperately at the flames of Snape’s trap and the smartest witch of their age without hesitation, giving Harry the potion need to go through the flames. Harry tilting his head and smiling wide before downing the potion and disappearing. 

\--

“What’s the plan, Harry?” Hermione asked flicking the ash from her cigarette away. The woman had long since abandoned her uniform skirt for a pair of practical slacks and a neatly fitting button up shirt. The matching jacket had disappeared some time ago. 

“Do we even have a plan?” Ron questioned rolling his shoulders to loosen them up. The redhead had been taking a nap waiting for his two friends to met back up with him. At his side, held there by a strangely familiar piece of green fabric, sat three swords, one of which was a brilliant white. 

Harry, sitting away from his friends on the edge of the astronomy tower laughed. “Shishishi,” The dark-haired man chuckled. Standing from his spot Harry casually plopped a worn straw hat on his head. “I’m going to kick Voldemort’s ass.”


	3. Albus "Whitebeard" Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore had been alive a very long time. The aged wizard had seen many children come and go from his school. Each child was special and held a place in the old man’s heart, he loved them as the sons and daughters he would never have. 

That is why the world shook when Albus Dumbledore sliced through the air in the Department of Mysteries as he dueled the man who was once his student. It was a terrible crime to take the life of another and every time Albus looked at the shell of the man who was once Tom Riddle all the Headmaster could see was the bodies of his precious students the man had 

“I regret not dealing with you sooner, Tom,” Albus bantered slicing the air to disrupt a spell. 

“You won't regret anything for much longer old man,” Voldemort sneered shooting a green killing curse at his old teacher. 

The strange blue phoenix that was always in Dumbledore’s company swooped in and swallowed the curse before it could reach its target. The phoenix became a ball of burning blue flames and fell to the ground with only a soft cheap alerting the fighters to its health. 

“Cursed, Phoenix,” Voldemort snarled firing off another curse. 

“He’s always been a loyal one,” the headmaster said softly catching Voldemort’s attention. 

“Ah, so you are aware,” The Dark Lord remarked blocking a blasting hex from his old professor. 

“Tom I have been aware of who you were since the moment I met you all those years ago in that orphanage,” Dumbledore said pausing to scoop up the baby phoenix and putting him in the pocket of his robe. “I had hoped death would have taught you a lesson but I fear it only made you worse.” 

“I’ll show you worse when I kill the boy with by my own hands this time!” Voldemort hissed as he shot a spell passed the aging Headmaster directly toward the frozen in shock Boy-Who-Lived. 

“YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM AGAIN!” Dumbledore roared ignoring the wand in his hand and instead stopping the spell with his bare hands. 

At that moment swarms of aurors poured into the room with the Minister of Magic not far behind. The serpentine man quickly took in the numbers and called his Death Eaters to him. 

“You can’t protect him forever Dumbledore!” Voldemort called just before he disappeared into one of the floo fireplaces. 

“I am only one man with one heart, I know I can't be the strongest forever,” Albus whispered in response closing his eyes sadly. 

“Pops?” Harry’s soft voice whispered from behind the old man.


	4. Ace Reincarnated as Sirius

“Is it a good thing that I’m alive?” Sirius asked his friends. The Marauders had just finished the set up for their next prank and hightailed it back to their dormitory. The four boys were each laying on their beds panting and grinning from the adrenaline rush of nearly getting caught. 

“Geeze, Pads, you sure are uplifting tonight,” James remarked propping his head up on his hand. “What brought this on?” 

Peter and Remus also sat up, concerned about their best friend. Sirius was prone to melancholy and dark moods but this question sounded deeper. 

“Just thinking,” Sirius deflected. 

“This is about what Marlene said isn’t it?” Remus asked sitting up. The werewolf had suddenly remembered a conversation he and Sirius had overheard when the witch had run afoul Bellatrix. 

“Those Blacks are nothing but trouble,” She had said. “Demons the lot of them! It’s just bad blood.” 

“Damn it Padfoot!” James swore. “Of course, it’s a good thing you’re alive!” 

“Absolutely mate!” Peter agreed. “We’d be lost without you!” 

\---

Sirius had known for years he was more than he appeared. It had begun with dreams, the dreams had become memories and soon enough Sirius wasn’t just Sirius but rather Portgas D. Ace as well. 

Growing up hadn’t been easy. Walburga and Orion Black were the worst sort. They had tried so very hard to chain him, to force him into a box that was far too small. Ace, always the pirate, had rebelled in the only way he knew how. Meeting Remus, Peter and James had been like meeting Sabo and Luffy. It wasn’t easy but in the end, they were closer than blood brothers. Turns out, Sirius didn’t have good luck with brothers. 

Peter killed James. Not directly, no, but Peter was responsible all the same. Ace, always eager to avenge his fallen brothers ran after the rat. Once again Sirius underestimated his opponent.

Azkaban was both nothing like Impel Down and frighteningly similar. Everyday Sirius was forced to relive his worst memories. Every day Ace saw the worst days of his life on repeat. 

It wasn’t until he saw the newspaper and realized Peter was still out there that Sirius was able to push through the depression and escape. It was times like that when Ace really missed his Mera Mera powers, but often when he cast an overpowered fire spell Ace Sirius couldn’t help but wonder just how far gone his devil fruit powers were. 

Meeting Harry for the first time had been nothing like he had envisioned. The tiny baby James had put in his arms had grown so much and much to Ace’s surprise had been familiar in a way he never expected. Sirius wasn’t sure if Harry understood the significance of the straw hat he had sent the kid with the note for Hogsmead but after that Sirius had never seen him without it. 

Ever since his escape from Azkaban Sirius figured he had been living on borrowed time. He knew in his soul, he was a person not meant to grow old. As a pirate, he had lived fast and died far too young. Now as a wizard Ace almost felt he had cheated death. Maybe that is why he was serious when he challenged Bellatrix. Maybe that’s why he allowed himself to be moved so close to the strange archway. Maybe that’s why when Sirius saw his insane cousin whip around and cast a deadly fire curse at his godson Sirius just moved. 

Given the choice, Ace would always take the killing blow for his brother.


	5. Nico Robin reborn as Lily Evans Potter

AU in the One Piece world, Robin died at Water 7 when the World Government took her.

It seemed her world was always meant to end in suffering. The first time she had been just a little girl and she had watched her home as it was destroyed. The second time after having found some peace, after having found some friends, she was once again had it ripped away. Lily was certain she wasn't supposed to remember her life as Nico Robin, the Devil Child, the Strawhat archaeologist, but she did. Lily was sure she wasn't supposed to have retained her Devil Fruit powers in her new life, but she did. Lily was sure she and James were supposed to die that Halloween when Voldemort came for them, but they didn't.

"Lily! Take Harry and-"

"No," Lily said calmly."You take Harry and step back, I'll handle this."

 

James loved his wife very, very much. He wasn't sure how he was so lucky that she loved him in return but he wasn't one to take it for granted.

Still, as much as he loved her or perhaps because he loved her so much, James could see there was something different about Lily. The way she spoke even as a tiny eleven-year-old had been too advanced. Her sense of humor had always been rather morbid, something that kept her from being more popular in school. And, James had noticed, she was always distant and sad. The pureblood had noticed at a young age how Lily watched the Marauder's interact with a sad smile on her face. At the time the arrogant youth had put it up to her having a crush on him, but now he knew better. There would be times when James was playing with Harry that she would just step back and watch with that pleasant but ultimately melancholy smile on her face.

Perhaps knowing that his beautiful wife was more than she seemed was why James hardly even blinked at the strange command. Voldemort was steadily breaking down the wards surrounding their cottage but the wizard plucked his young son from Lily's arms and stepped back.

"Go," Lily said stroking Harry's soft cheek once before turning to face the door. "He won't get past me."

In his heart, James knew it was true. Lily had always been an excellent dueler. Even without her wand in hand Lily was more dangerous than anyone James had ever met. That's why with utter certainty the new father was able to take his son and go.

 

Lily, who had once been Robin, waited patiently for the so-called Dark Lord to tear down their wards. It was happening much faster than she expected. As much as she had trusted Wormtail, he was James' Nakama after all, her life as Nico Robin had taught her to be cautious.

When the wards finally fell Lily was ready. Forgoing her wand the pirate turned witch stood her in all too familiar pose with her arms crossed in an X formation.

Voldemort blasted the door off its hinges, the arrogant man had only two Death Eaters with him, he would not live to regret this mistake.

"I see the Mudblood decided to sacrifice herself," the man hissed sounding amused. "It won't do any good girl."

"I think you'll find that statement to be false," Lily said with a smile. "Clutch."

"My Lord!" The Death Eater cried as hands suddenly appeared out his and Voldemort's back. The lackey's neck was snapped immediately his body fell to the floor with a thump.

Voldemort was seemingly held in place instead, another set of hands growing from his arm to take hold of his wand.

"You're fighting quite hard," Lily remarked. The only reason the dark lord hadn't been killed immediately like the other man was because of how hard he was straining to fight off the hands.

"What kind of magic is this?" He forced out still trying to overpower Lily's Hana Hana fruit powers.

"It doesn't matter to you," Lily explained you'll be dead soon.

"Wait! Join me, you are more powerful than anyone I've seen, join me and we will rule this world together!" Voldemort said desperately. "I can offer you more power than you could ever imagine."

Lily's face drew dark. "I've worked for men like you before," She said tensing her shoulders. "It never works out between us."

"Cuerpo Fleur : Doble Clutch," Lily said.

The sound of Voldemort's neck and back snapping was the only reply.

Lily stood tall and stared at the body of the man who had caused this world so many problems and smiled. She had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time they fought, Voldemort was far too cowardly to have left his death up to chance like that. Still, in this moment she had more important things to worry about. There was a second Death Eater just outside the door, but he would be easily taken care of, in fact, Lily almost carelessly used her powers to ensure he wouldn't cause any problems. "Clutch," She said firmly listening for the accompanying sound of snapping bones.

That take care of Lily turned her attention to her small family hiding upstairs. They would have to call the Aurors soon to come collect the bodies and James needed to contact Sirius to figure out if Wormtail had betrayed them or been tortured for their secret. The Ministry needed to be alerted that Lord Voldemort was gone, for now. All in all, there were a million things to do but right then all Lily wanted to do was hold her son.

She knocked softly on the door of the nursery and James called her in cautiously. As much faith in his wife as he had, James Potter was no fool. Meeting his eyes and having his wand pointing at her face made Lily smile.

"Lils?" James asked passing the sleepy toddler to his mother.

Lily brushed some of Harry's dark hair away from his unblemished forehead and smiled. "Voldemort is dead," She told her husband watching as he sagged in relief. "We should really call someone to remove the bodies."

That night after the ministry was called and body of the once most powerful and terrifying Dark Lord was examined and burned people all over the world were toasting to Lily Potter, Dark Lord Slayer.

 

"You'll have a great time, son," James said ruffling his son's messy hair.

The small family was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express James and Sirius had stowed Harry's trunk and owl in a compartment already and all that remained was the goodbyes.

"Make sure to come home for winter hols," Sirius said with a playful grin. "We will trade stories!"

"Sure thing Uncle Sirius!" Harry said grinning almost bouncing in place.

"Make lots of friends," James told him. "The friend's you make here will be some of the best in your life." James shot a look to his own best friend Sirius.

"Oh, don't be discouraged if you don't make friends right away, though!" Sirius added shooting his own look at an amused Lily and Remus, both of whom had been rather reserved for a time. "Mooney and your Mum took a bit but they turned out just fine."

Harry watched amused as his two uncles began arguing back and forth about their Hogwarts days. Harry knew that once he had a third uncle, in all of their stories there was a third boy named Wormtail, but Harry never knew what happened to him. His family always looked sad and a little angry when Harry asked.

Too soon the train whistled and families began ushering their children into the cars so they wouldn't be left behind.

"That's your cue, kiddo," Sirius said giving his godson a final hug goodbye.

"Be sure to write!" Remus reminded him swooping in for a hug of his own.

James wrapped his son in a tight hug. "You'll do great, kid, I just know it."

Turning to his mother Harry grinned up at her and she smiled back.

"Be safe my son, Harry James D. Potter," Lily said pressing a soft kiss to the center of his forehead.


	6. ASL Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of saving Hermione from the troll Ron and Harry save a distraught Neville who had hidden in the bathroom to get away from bullies *CoughDracoCough*. Like the book said there are just something things you can't go through without becoming friends or brothers.
> 
> Also, this will soon become a fic of its own. Keep an eye out for it! I'll edit this chapter when I have a name for it and have the first chapter up.

"Oy! Nev! Over here!" Ron said spewing half-chewed food all over the table.

Harry laughed loudly and waved too. The normally very shy boy smiled back and walked over to snatch the seat across from Harry and Ron.

Ever since Halloween, there had a been a rather distinct change in the three boys who encountered the mountain troll. Harry and Ron had been friends before the incident and they had both been friendly with Neville but afterward, the three had been closer than ever. Someone people suggested it was the bond of surviving the mountain troll's wrath that brought them together. Others suggested it was the trauma of the detention they served with Professor Snape for "acting like complete dunderheads and getting close to the beast." No one knew the true story.

It involved three boys sitting in the dormitory after the particularly brutal detention of scrubbing cauldrons with cups of some of Seamus' smuggled in fire whiskey in front of them. All it took was a drink and Harry, Ron and Neville become something, or rather someones, more.

THUNK

"RON!" Hermione shouted.

Harry laughed loudly and Neville joined in. "It's fine Hermione," Neville assured her. "It's just a thing he does."

"Is he sick?" The muggle-born girl asked worried.

"Nah, Ace is just sleeping!" Harry told her still giggling.

"Ace?" The girl asked curiously.

Neville slapped a hand over Harry's mouth before the younger boy could answer. "Nickname! It's our nickname for him," He explained looking somewhat nervous.

Hermione looked unconvinced so Neville pushed on. "Ron and I call Harry Luffy and they call me Sabo!"

"Sabo? Luffy? Those are strange names aren't they?" Hermione said wrinkling her nose.

"Hey! Sabo is a perfectly good name," The normally shy and quiet boy said in protest.

"Shishishi," Harry laughed stealing a slice of bacon from under Ron's forehead.

The young witch gave the three an odd look. "You three really changed after Halloween," She said.

Neville grinned and shot a look at Harry and Ron. "Yeah we did," He admitted.

"You haven't told anyone what really happened that night," Hermione said nosily.

Harry and Neville nodded. "Yep," Neville agreed.

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"We're men!" Harry said with a wide grin. "Men keep secrets!"

"Yeah!" Ron said sitting up with a loud yawn. "Secrets! So butt out!"

"Hmmpf!" The girl pouted. "How rude!

Neville rolled his eyes at this brother and shook his head. "Sorry Hermione, it's something we are keeping just between us," He explained.

"Fine! Be that way," the frizzy-haired girl said gathering her books.

"I'll just figure it out on my own," She declared as she stood from the table in the Great Hall.

"By the way, Ronald," Hermione paused. "You have egg on your face."

"Whaaat? Where?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got a couple more ideas from my Lily Robin drabble so I'll post them. It's not quite enough to make a full story but here is some of it. Expect at least two more.

Lily Robin 2: Letters

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,

I am writing you to inform you that your son was involved in an incident involving a mountain troll this Halloween…..

Lily and James Potter arrived at Hogwarts with a bang. The unamused redheaded woman and her glowering glasses wearing husband made a striking picture when they pushed open the doors of the Great Hall.

"Professor Dumbledore," Lily Potter said dangerously. "You and I are going to have a talk."

The elderly headmaster merely nodded and rose to his feet. "Let us take this to my office, perhaps?"

"That would be best," James forced out through clenched teeth.

The whole school watched wide-eyed and in awe as the angry parents followed their headmaster out of the Great Hall.

"I've gotta go warn Harry," Neville muttered sliding out of his seat.

\--

"My dear girl," Dumbledore said soothingly.

"Do not give me that Albus Dumbledore!" Lily nearly spat. "A mountain troll?"

"How did it even get in?" James roared. His anger was always louder than Lily's.

The headmaster offered a sheepish look and explained the staff wasn't sure yet. Later Dumbledore would swear he had seen Lily wave more than two hands at him in anger.

\--

"I should have choked him," Lily said softly brushing Harry's hair off his forehead. Harry and his two friends had been appeared to be sound asleep when Lily and James descended upon the Hospital Wing. Lily had smiled indulgently at her son's acting abilities and ushered her husband off to check with the matron.

"You always seem to attract trouble," Lily said softly.

"Don't mean too," Harry muttered peaking open his bright green eyes to stare at his mum.

The reincarnated woman sighed and smiled a little. "I know," She told him. "Men like you just draw danger in no matter what. You are destined to live a dangerous and extraordinary life, my son."

"You always tell me that," Harry said furrowing his eyebrows. "What does it mean? Men like me?"

Lily held her arm out in front of her and casually grew a pair of arms from Harry's side and tickled him.

The carefree sound of her son's laughter kept her from having to answer. Finally, she waved away the extra set of extremities and smiled at her son's flushed face. "I'll tell you when you're older," She promised.

"So does that mean I'm not in trouble for the troll?" Harry asked hopefully.

Lily gave a Robin-like smile. "Oh no, you are definitely in trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Sakura Lisel who suggested Harry as Rob Lucci which I fell in love with right away. I don't have the energy to do it properly so have some CP9 as seen through my OC rookie Auror Brandon.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or prompts for reincarnation drabbles/one-shots please let me know in in a review. I'd love to write some them.

Brandon was enjoying his third official day as an Auror. Only five days ago he had graduated at the top of his class from the academy and been placed with a senior Auror to better learn the ropes. Like many of his classmates Brandon hadn't relished the idea of being tied to an old-timer for the foreseeable future but in the end, Brandon had definitely lucked out.

Tonks, his senior partner, was a veteran of Voldemort's second rise and she had been trained by Mad-Eye Moody. To a baby-faced Auror, there was really no one better to get for a senior partner.

"Come on, Rookie," Tonks said with a smile. "Minister Kingsley wants to meet with you before we head out on our beat."

That was another plus, Tonks was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix which had been instrumental in Voldemort's defeat, and seemed to want to drag her rookie to meet everyone.

"Sure thing, Tonks," Brandon said pushing away from his desk and joining her out the door of the bullpen.

"We're headed to Knockturn this afternoon, I'm going to show how we handle the shopkeeper there and-"

"It's them!"

"Get out of the way! Move!"

"What?" Brandon questioned curiously. The dozen or so people who had been milling about the hallway sudden froze and scrambled to either try to become one with the wall or get as far away from the hallway as possible.

Brandon just watched in confusion until Tonks reached out and jerked her rookie back against the wall.

"Get out of the way idiot," She hissed glancing apprehensively at the figures Brandon could just now see at the end of the hallway.

"Tonks? What's going -" Tonks slapped a hand over Brandon's mouth.

"Shut up and don't draw attention to yourself, they will eat you alive," She whispered.

Brandon's eyes bugged out of his head at his mentor's words but did as she said. He watched as four people casually strolled down the hallway toward the minister's office.

The first was a slim, pretty woman with brown eyes and glasses. She had curly brown hair was about shoulder length that fell freely around her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeved short black dress over a fishnet shirt and stockings along with black gloves and high-heels. Her clothing was not ministry regulation, but she pulled it off well.

The second was a pale man with a Fu Manchu mustache, a pointed goatee, and long blond hair braided back tightly. Brandon noticed that he had a scar running diagonally down his left eye. The blond's clothing was stranger than the woman's because he had small pointed sunglasses on his forehead, small hoop earrings, and a black tie over his bare chest. The man wasn't shirtless but instead had an open black shirt that went well with the red sash around his waist over his black pants.

The third was a redhead with large blue eyes and a thin, almost rectangular nose. His clothing was almost normal. He wore a black cap and a black suit jacket with an orange handkerchief in the breast pocket over a high-collared black shirt.

The fourth person made Brandon's blood freeze. The man was a very tall, slim, and muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He had what appeared to be shoulder length that was tied back in a ponytail. The man was wearing a two-piece black muggle suit with the sleeves rolled up, complete with black leather shoes and a white tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket. On his head, he wore a black top hat. What really caught Brandon's eye was the white snowy owl on the man's shoulder and his piercing green eyes.

The four of them dominated the space they occupied. Brandon could see how everyone practically stopped breathing when the group passed.

"Who are they?" Brandon questioned under his breath. "And why does that guy have an owl?"

Tonks jerked her head to face her rookie. "How do you not know who they are?" She questioned. "I swear the academy had a whole week dedicated to why you stay out of their way!"

"I don't remember that!" Brandon whispered back.

"Geeze, okay," Tonks said watching the four continue their leisurely walk to Kingsley's office. "Rookie you are looking at the Ministry of Magic's most powerful weapon. That right there is the group that nearly single-handedly took down Voldemort."

Brandon did a double take, "Wait a minute, you're saying they are CP9?"

Tonks nodded grimly. "It's about time you got it! Yes, those four make up the elite assassin squad known as Cipher Pol Number 9."

"Then… that man! It's Harry Potter!" Brandon whispered excitedly staring at the man with the owl.

"Right," Tonks nodded.

"And that's Ron Weasley," She said pointing subtly at the redhead, then the blond and the only woman. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

"Wow," Brandon breathed, stars in his eyes. The four had just about reached the point where he and Tonks stood.

"I beat you by ten!" The man Tonk's pointed out as Draco Malfoy crowed.

The redhead opened his mouth to respond but Harry Potter cut in. "Quit running your mouths, it hurts my ears."

The blond turned on Harry and the tension of the room reached a new level. Brandon felt like he couldn't dare move. It was as if he moved even an inch they would see his weakness and devour him.

Thankfully the door to the minister's office slammed open and Minister Kingsley broke the tension.

"Get in here you four!" The former Auror demanded. "I won't have you terrorizing everyone in the building."

The four assassins quickly crossed the distance between them and the Minister and one by one disappeared into the office. "Every time! Every time I call you into my office Harry, you and Draco try to fight like cats and dogs in the hallway! If it isn't you two then it's Hermione-"

"That secretary of yours purposely brushed up against me, it was sexual harassment!"

"Or Ron and Draco fighting about something and I've had it up to here-"

Brandon heard the door slam shut and the tension that had built up since CP9's arrival melted away.

"Wow, those guys are something else," Brandon said breathing a sigh of relief.

Tonks nodded. "They sure are something," she said. "They've been like that since they were kids. I worked with them during the war, you know?"

Brandon nodded to show he was paying attention to his mentor.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione had always been close but then Malfoy just appeared in their circle out of the blue one day like he was meant to be there or something," Tonks explained. "Malfoy and Harry still fight like cats and dogs, though, which is funny considering their animagus forms."

"Animagus forms?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Wow Rookie, you really don't know anything about them do you?" She asked rhetorically. "Harry's form is a leopard, huge thing. It's how he killed Voldemort. Draco is a wolf, just as big as Harry's leopard. Even Ron's got a form. He's a giraffe, oddly enough, don't laugh! He took out Bellatrix Lestrange! As goofy as Ron is, he's still the second most powerful member of CP9."

"Wow. What about Hermione? Does she have an animagus form?" Brandon asked.

"Not that I know of," Tonks said with a shrug. "Not that she needs one. During the war, she used a whip and the girl has a way with bubble charms. I've never seen someone use them like she does."

"I wonder what it would be like to meet them," Brandon mused thoughtfully. "The Ministry's most powerful weapons."

"Actually, Rookie," Tonks said slinging her arm across his shoulders. "I was going to wait and ask later when I got to know you a little better but having found out how uninformed you are-"

"Hey!"

"- I decided to move my invitation up a little," Tonks finished with a smile.

"Invitation?" Brandon questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah. Dinner, this week at my place with my husband and me. You can meet my kid, Teddy, he's hilarious and meet CP9," Tonks said with a cheeky grin.

"M-meet CP9?" Brandon choked out.

"Yep. Not only is Harry the leader and most powerful member, but he's also my son's godfather," Tonks explained. "And Draco's my cousin. They always bring Ron and Hermione when I make them come for dinner."

"Ah, ah," Brandon stuttered.

Tonks just grinned and slapped her rookie on the shoulder. "It'll be fun," She promised. "Oh look Kingsley's kicking them out of the office. Let's sneak in while everyone else is busy."

And that's how Brandon learned his Auror mentor was the world's biggest troll and caught a glimpse of the wizarding world's most dangerous people.


End file.
